Safe haven
by Vanja86
Summary: In the aftermath of the Washington battle The Winter Soldier seeks help from an old acquaintance, well friend but he doesn't know that yet. He is a little bit dense like that. Follows after CA:TWS battle but before end credit scene. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned on the doorframe, the weathered down, dark but carefully maintained wood providing the solid support for her tired body. Another cold gust of wind permeated her cloths. Shivering she tightly wrapped a woollen shawl around her back and arms adding another barrier between her quickly escaping body heat and the cruelness of the dark night. She gazed at the sky where the silver orb was completely covered by Earth's shadow, providing neither shine or guidance on this fateful night. She tentatively took another sip of her hot Chai tea hopping that the rich and spicy fluid with a dash of honey and milk will warm her up. The almost scalding mug brought back the sensations to her frozen fingers, reddening them while the speedy shift of temperatures caused an unpleasant itching that she tried to ignore. Instead, she swirled another portion inside her mouth before swallowing it down. <em>It's calm but… <em>She looked worriedly to the black sky. _Maybe it's just old paranoia talking?_

She put the mug aside, going further on the porch right to the railing. Gritting her teeth, she held the shawl with one hand while the vicious wind tried to rip it off her frame. She went down the few stairs, still close enough to run inside on the first sign of danger but now touching the land with her feet, grounded, connected to the nature, she could expand her senses further than seconds before. She closed her eyes descending to her very core, to her immortal soul that brimmed with power and she looked around, not with her eyes or ears or nose but with the mystical spirit that allowed her to see more, beings not of this world, currents of power, spells and curses. Taking a deep breath she centred herself. She was like a tree that was fixed to one place solidly, immovably but grew roots to penetrate the hard, ancient land to reach water and precious minerals or sprouted branches that outstretched into the sky catching warm sunshines. Her powers uncoiled covering the land in soft, unnatural glow that was only visible to her and her kind. She searched, probed, looked for anything unusual… _There. _It was coming from the east. She furled her energy, cumulating it in her core, like a predator that was taking a deep breath right before attacking its pray. Her powers behaved more like a cobra that hissed, coiled, tensed, only to strike in one decisive move and direction. Her power reached its destination in less that a blink of an eye. Kagome brows came together as she played with her tongue trying to decipher why this aura seemed so familiar. It tugged at the back of her mind. It was familiar but… _not_ at the same time. It was turbulent like the wind that tossed her partially bounded hair from one side of her face to the other, the dark tresses almost lashing her tender skin. Distracted, she impatiently put the longest strands behind her ears and went back to her self-appointed task. It moved fast. Not like a youkai but it was closer still. She chewed at her lips in worry. The energy was twisted, hurt and sick, blocking her every attempt to see its core. Gently cocooning the being in her warm powers, she stroked and caressed trying to soothe it. After what seemed like an eternity when her skin was ice cold and her hand half frozen and stiff from the biting wind the stranger's aura allowed her a brief peak inside.

Kagome's shoulders dropped as her powers retreated and she hurriedly returned to her home, picking up the now chilled mug on the way. She closed the door behind, so that no more cold could come after her and she critically looked around her kitchen. Mama would be so disappointed if she knew that she was bringing a guest to such chaotic room. It was borderline unclean. Dirty dishes still in the sink, fresh and dried herbs strewn across the kitchen, packed in small jars or hanging from the ancient eaves on the thin threads that bound separate stems together. Couple of jars of fruity preservatives cooling upside down in the corner. Grated apples with sugar for pies, pears in syrup with vanilla and cloves for desserts and cherries in alcohol for a chocolate cake. Countless cookbooks littered the room, opened and closed, marked and new, on the shelves and counters. A blanket hang loosely from one of the chairs almost touching the ground. _Homely, _she decided after closer inspection.

She lost the shawl and tucked up the sleeves to put on the water and to kindle the fire in the living room, throwing herself into established routine to distract herself from her excitement and worry. After all she hasn't seen him for a while. _Was it 5 years? _She looked at the wall trying to calculate when exactly she has seen him last. Time has after all flown quite differently for her in the recent centuries. Lost in half remembered, fond memories, she was brought back to the land of the living by the cool draft that flown right at her from the open doors. In the centre stood the broad imposing silhouette that lost some of its scariness thanks to ill fitting, mismatched and dirty clothes. She didn't care. She run the few steps and threw herself at him, her chest crashing with his lower ribs and stomach. In any other case her momentum would upset the balance as well as knocked out any oxygen the hug recipient might have in the lungs. In this case the barely audible moan escaped Kagome's lips as she hit the rock solid body that did not budge an inch, not even a step back. Slightly out of breath she encircled him tightly and pressed her cheek and ear to his chest, listening to the steadying up heart beat. His body tense and stiff, his hands hanging at his sides not returning the embrace and not offering any affection in return created an odd image which Kagome as always ignored. She squeezed harder before she untangled herself and grabbed his hand pulling him inside. She didn't have the necessary physical strength to move him but regardless he obediently made the first, second and then third step to enter the house completely. Closing the door behind, she took a step back. Drinking in his state she beamed a radiant smile "Yurei* - kun, welcome back!" and busied herself around him urging him to take off his outer layers and shoes, offering him the cute and cuddly, little sheep slippers instead.

He observed her impassively standing in his muddy boots. "Yurei - kun, you know the rules in this house. Boots off, slippers on." She looked at him reproachfully but it did not bring the desired effect so she added the most pitiful please with wide eyes she could muster. _Yay! It worked. _She internally cheered as she left him to it, knowing well enough he disliked and avoided being in any vulnerable position. Or what he though was one.

"What's the poison of the evening? Coffee? tea?" she shook two containers in her hands emphasising the different nature of their contents. "Or maybe the bottles from my cabinet?" she indicated the general direction of the salon with her head.

He went around her, taking from her hands both boxes. He dropped them to the counter uninterested and went to hunt for a specific beverage. Amused twinkles blinked in Kagome's eyes as she followed the liberties he took with her kitchen. He passed the strong aromatic coffee with no reaction as well as her huge assortment of teas: white, green, black, dried or fermented, fruity or spiced. You name it, she had it there but none hold his interest. He went through the cupboards methodically until he found the one unassuming tin box with pandas that caught his attention. He opened it, smelling it deeply.

Kagome stifled a giggle. _He goes for the cocoa every single time. _She took the box from his hands, grinning widely and shooing him out with her hand. "I've got this."

He went to sit in his favourite place. It wasn't soft or very comfortable but she has learnt that trying to convince him to do anything he did not want to do was a difficult battle and she decided to choose them carefully. So he sat there in the corner, on a hard, traditional chair, no windows or doors behind or near him, just a solid brick wall at his back and a perfect vision of the whole room and any entrance point, his legs widely spread. His dangerous aura taking more place than physically possible however the menacing picture was spoiled by the little, fluffy lambs on his feet, her only indulgence and buffer, she insisted on..

She carefully brought the hot drinks and some chocolate chip cookies he so loved. Spreading them on the table between them she sat in her chosen spot, the old, comfy, slightly crumpled armchair that swallowed her petite form. She covered her legs with the blanket, one of many that littered the house and allowed some time to pass. Quiet always calms him. Her slow sips and occasional munching on the cookie barely disturbing the silence while he drank in big gulps and swallowed his share of bakery goods in chunks like he was afraid it would be taken from him any moment. She observed him from under her eyelashes, her expression soft and open. When her stomach was warmer and a little bit filled she gauged his might have been as well and that always left him in a slightly better mood that could result in some information so she started "What do you need?"

His features sharpened, any hint of relaxation evaporating, and she cringed, berating herself for the poorly chosen question but it was too late. His gaze focused looking at something far away and in a dispassionate and raspy voice, that was hardly used, he listed "Food, clothes, resources but mostly…" his voice broke, an extremely rare and unique show of emotion that made Kagome lean towards him focusing completely on anything that might follow. He swallowed before continuing "I need _answers_." Both his hands holding the table in death grip, the wood creaking under the pressure. Kagome covered his metal palm, stroking it gently with the tips of her fingers, until his clutch loosened revelling four new indentations.

"Yes, you do. And I will help you get them." her voice filled with resolve as she was making the promise that he did not ask for but needed so much to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **I am a very bad girl and instead of working on my other three ongoing stories I have penned this one. I am blaming it on the Winter Soldier movie and character. They both are that good so after watching it again today (some scenes more than once) this was created. Although I have some ideas where this could go I do not know if I will put them on paper/computer and post so I am putting it as completed for now.

_Your comments are much appreciated so if you enjoyed (or not) please leave a review. _

* - Yurei supposedly means Ghost in Japanese. I have read a little bit about Bucky history in the comic verse as well as theories on the movie and from that I understand that prior to his meeting with Captain, James did not know his identity. He was referred to as the Winter Soldier or the American. As you see Kagome has known him for awhile as well as prior to his meeting with Cap so either she did not want to call him Winter Soldier/The American or he did not tell her his code names. Either way she had to manage on her own hence the name Yurei which I believe is apt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Although Kagome wasn't by birth a morning person, long years of following the nature's laws and rhythms ingrained a habit of waking up with the first sunshines. Today they have fallen on her face filtered through the fragile, lacy curtains that as everything else in her house shows the passage of time. After she opened her eyes to greet the next day in the endless line of days, she did not try to be particularly quiet. In the past any attempt at stealth, even if it derived from thoughtfulness and good intentions, ended in catastrophe, so she gave up on.<p>

Rubbing at her eyelids with one hand while the second slid slowly along the railing, she went down from the first floor. Landing on the ground she yawned widely and threw herself into huge breakfast preparations. She had two mouths to feed after all. And if her memory serves her well, the other one eats significantly more than she does. She hummed good naturedly as she brewed copious amounts of tee while toasting slices of breed, heating up the sausages and frying scrambled eggs with ham. Who said she couldn't multitask?

She efficiently set up the small table covering it with a clean cloth on top of which she put a set of freshly cut wild flowers from the backyard. She smelled them deeply while adjusting the composition in the rustic vase. _That's perfect. _She nodded self satisfied. The colourfully blooming plants were followed by the plates, cutlery, mugs as well as small and bigger bowls filled with steaming food. As she progressed the subtle smell of simple but delicious meal spread over the house bringing her guest from his hideout.

He descended from the stairs, observing her bustling while leaving a wet trail in his wake. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the drops falling down from his hair and opened her mouth to berate him but no sound escaped. She closed her lips quickly. Pushing a chair away from the table, she angled it for better access. Indicating it with her finger she ordered him to sit and disappeared in one of the rooms without waiting for his reaction.

When she was back he sat obediently both his legs spread but firmly grounded while his hands lain on his thighs, his fingers splayed. Despise the neutral pose there was nothing relaxed about it. She stood in front of him supporting her weight on the table hoping this will convey the casual nature of her request or at least make her smaller and less threatening. You never know what might push his buttons.

"Yurei - kun. I'm going to dry your hair. In order to do that I will go behind your _back._ I will put this towel on your head and then I will massage it over, getting the excess water out. Is that ok?" she explained in soft voice.

He nodded once in permission and Kagome went around him but before completely disappearing from his vision, she added "If you will feel uncomfortable at any point, please let me know and I will stop. Got it?" She slightly cocked her head to the side. He grunted in response and she returned to her task hoping it was an affirmative sign.

Standing behind she tentatively rubbed the dark strands starting from the drenched tips, some of which were plastered to his neck. He tensed at the first contact but she continued, caressing them lightly and occasionally stroking his skin along the way. Because his relationship with touch was severely twisted, she hummed one of the swing songs he almost enjoys to calm or distract him. She wasn't sure why exactly. She progressed slowly, partly for her safety but mostly for his benefit. After a while his head slightly dropped. In the middle of the second song she lost the towel and started to comb his hair with her fingers, straightening out the worst tangles. Barely grazing his scalp but massaging it all the same. The corners of her lips twitched as he sank deeper. She braided tiny tresses. Any excuse was good to prolong the contact. They will quickly untwine anyway, not bounded by any bands or threads. _He won't be angry. Possibility. Most likely._ She decided while finishing her last one. She reluctantly removed both hands, turning to him.

With a light expression she asked "Hungry?"

"Yes" he warily confirmed.

"Perfect" she clapped both her hands in front of he chest and indicated the table "Because there is a humble feast in your honour today." She seated herself in front of him and started to put the small portions on her plate. "It's already half cold due to your hair. Go one. Don't be shy" she encouraged gesticulating enthusiastically with the fork in her hand.

The irritating jarring of the chair's legs her first confirmation that he decided to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - I don't know where this one came from. I just wanted something tender. Hope you like…(?)

Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the dimly lit room, its silence sporadically broken by the cracking of the burning log and the rhythmic ticking of the pendulum clock. She waited playing with the second kaleidoscope she has ever owned in her life. This one significantly different from the first one. The cheap plastic one that was given to her by her father. She closed her eyes remembering. It was unearthly, beyond comprehension, the embodiment of pure magic in her innocent eyes. When she peeped through the tiny hole it revealed mysterious, shining and colourful constellations that easily morphed with slight turn of the tube. Each move accompanied by curious clinking that lead to even more beautiful, sparkling creations. Needless to say, it was her favourite toy until the day it broke. She sadly twirled between her fingers the heavily ornamented, silver cylinder, following the lines created by the floral pattern.<p>

_Was it a premonition of the innocence lost?_ She shrugged. That day she played with it as usual, walking through the playground while admiring the mystic worlds, humming a nonsense song and being totally oblivious of her surroundings. All it took was one kid running and tripping her. It slipped through her chubby fingers hitting hard the unforgiving ground. A hollow sound clang and then it rolled away with distorted clinking. It did not register at first. She was more angry at the boy, screaming at him in fear and rubbing her scrapped elbow. With the pain somewhat dulled, out of breath and with a red face she finally remembered her priceless possession. Running towards it, she picked it up protectively. She inspected it with her eyes and hands, finding only few scratches but nothing that indicated any serious damage, so she wasn't ready for the broken picture that greeted her eyes. She looked incomprehensibly as each turn revealed the fractured picture, big corner blackened and the symmetry gone. The perfectness and beauty gone. A small piece of childhood irrevocably lost.

She levelled the silver tube, engraved with semi-precious stones, with her eye and peeked at the other side. The black hole painted geometrical constructions, not less symmetric, bright or cheerful and yet… the wonder was gone. The visage of a broken reality forever etched in her brain. She dropped the kaleidoscope to her knees sighing deeply, irritated at herself. Waiting for _that _to happen always brought her melancholy to the fore. She clicked her tongue and braced herself for the inevitable wait.

Unexpectedly a wretched whine pierced the silence grabbing her attention. It started. Carefully packing the antique instrument into the wooden box, padded with the slightly worn out, purple brocade, she closed the lid with the final click. She climbed cautiously, swallowing a step after a step while she steeled herself. Her spine straightened, revealing the hidden strength as she gripped tightly the railing at the next moan. Gritting her teeth she climbed all the way and zeroed on his room, stopping before the closed doors. She thoughtlessly grabbed the handle, ready for the push but waited… hesitating. She closed her eyes, seeing the snapshots… him, backhanding her, severely bruising her cheek and jaw, throwing her to the ground. Mindlessly attacking her, breaking her hand, perforating the lung. She, lying on her back, a sticky blood clinging to her shoulder blade. Her breath wheezing, greedily catching air… A cry and then scream pulled her out from the abyss. Saving and accusing her at the same time. Urging her to move, to act. _Do something!_ She closed her eyes, blocking the tears as she touched the wooden plague that separated them, hoping for answers. A pitiful sob followed and she knew that retreat was not an option… but… she bit her lip… going inside wasn't an option as well.

She unfolded her spiritual powers, aiming to soothe the volatile, jaded ends of the tainted, chaotic youki, hoping this will be enough to rid him off the terrible nightmare. He was like the kaleidoscope from her childhood, the harmony and shine lost, unrepairable, forever broken by the actions of others. They took his mind and soul and pummelled it down until it twisted and deformed revealing a beast of their design. And yet he had his moments. She witnessed premonitions of kindness. Tentative attempts at having something better. A corner of her lips lifted as she though about him fixing her roof with no question, complaint or expectation of gratitude. His face focused as he hammered in and out countless nails, learning from the mistakes and finally securing the tiles. He did not say anything but when he finished there was this air of rightness that vibrated from and around him. Maybe that was his nature from before? She hoped. So she tirelessly helped him whenever possible, looking for new opportunities along the way, learning from the setbacks and pushing forward. That was precisely the reason why she currently caressed his aura, aiming to calm his fears.

At some point she started to doubt it worked but then the sobs and cries became less and less frequent until they stopped completely. Kagome's legs gave out and she slid along the wall until she crouched. Filled with relief and exhausted she tilted her head rolling it to the side. She observed the golden handle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- I blame End of the Line by Henry Jackman for this one. It just makes me want to curl and weep.

Is it too much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Blinded by the fiery sun, Kagome rose with a grunt looking around for the thing that woke her up. Still sleepy and tired she stretched listening to the popping of her bones followed by an unpleasant screech. <em>Hmm. <em>She lowered her bare feet to the cold floor, tiptoeing to the half opened window. Avoiding the crispy draft she lifted the almost transparent curtain, spying on the outside world.

One of the reasons why she liked this room was because she had the unrestricted view of the most of her garden. An occasional tree obscured some part of it by beyond that she could admire inconspicuous asters, practical wild roses, refined zinnias, fabulous dahlias as well as innocent lilies of the valley, splendid phloxes, bell-shaped foxgloves or tiny forget-me-not's. The vibrant shapes and delicious smells were a feast for the senses. She inhaled deeply trying to catch an intoxicating whiff.

Below, among the plants kneeled a lonely figure. His bare back bended, the sun scorching his skin, his muscles flexing with each move as he plucked out the weeds, clearing the land, helping the flowers to grow. His metal arm reflected the rays, unknowingly putting the luminous hares that Kilala chased in unabashed delight, running around, prowling and pouncing. Making more noise than strictly necessary. She could, after all, move silently using her predatory instincts and abilities but decided instead to impersonate an elephant. Giggling at the cute, domestic picture, Kagome covered her teeth with a loosely clasped hand, turning her head in mirthful incredulity.

Cheered up, she flew down, slipping in black sneakers that did not clash that terribly with her baby blue pyjamas. Donning a mid thigh long sweater, she escaped the confinement of the house.

"Yurei - kun! What a beautiful day!" she greeted twirling around, her arms spread, catching the rays while the pearls of her laughter followed in her wake. She unceremoniously dropped next to him, supporting her weight on the hands while closing her eyes and directing the face to the warmness of the sun.

He observed her intensively, his task momentarily forgotten. Scanning the laughing lines and sporadic wrinkles, he analyzed the build and structure of her face, trying to decipher why his gaze strayed to her form whenever a smile adorned her features. Continuing in silence, he was awarded by the flutter of the eyelashes and wide open eyes, the clear cerulean pools tugging at him even more.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she rubbed at her cheek and forehead self consciously.

"No" he stated, clawing at the next weed with an increased fervour, pulling out a pretty vicious root, flecks of ground spraying around.

An audible intake of breath stopping him in his track. She took his calloused hand into her own, gently removing the dirt while uncovering the new scrapes and freshly broken skin. "You shouldn't hurt yourself when there is not need to." she faintly admonished lowering it down. "Stay here! Don't do anything!" she ordered while retreating to the house, confused gaze following after her.

She returned shortly, her gait a little bit unsteady because of the many possesions she carried. Basin with water, cloths and medicines. She carefully spread them around ensuring that no dust soiled the sterile bandages and started to clean his superficial wounds. She slowly dipped the hand expecting a small hiss or at least a wince but nothing changed on his face. After digging out the dirt and drying the skin, she unscrew the brown jar and the pungent odor of antiseptic escaped. With the first whiff his muscles strained while he moved back, taking his hand away in unintended impulse.

Kagome smiled reassuringly, waiting patently with an open palm. She did not comment or urged. She just sat there, waiting, all time of the world in her disposal. Finally, he skittishly planted his hand in hers allowing her to proceed.

"It might sting a little bit but I can see you are a big boy so I don't think it will be a problem" she lightly commented, applying liberal amounts of thick paste on the skin and then bandaging it. "Not that scary." she wiggled her eyebrows good naturedly "but" she rose a finger in front of his face "if you want to work in the garden you'll do it properly."

"How?" he immediately asked.

"Come. I'll explain everything in the garden shed." she lead him to the flimsy structure that housed everything needed by a gardener. She described and demonstrated the purpouse and function of rake, spade and hoe while gifting his with big gloves. "At least on your right hand."

When he expertly twirled the triangular spade, holding it confidently and thrusting viciously into the land she wondered the wisdom of handing him another semi-lethal tool. Well, it's not like he'll kill somebody with it. _Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - I still blame it on the song but I needed some cuteness this time.

**Jane 504** - Thank you. I also believe in this pairing otherwise I would never write it. I know that Bucky is often in relationship with Darcy (who I adore for her snarkiness among other things) but I think that he needs lots of unconditional love, warmth and care before he can immerse himself in silly fun. And as charm and playfulness are parts of his original personality I wanted to match him with someone a little bit less… or more… Eee, well different but loving. And who is better than Kagome for that? I believe in their chemistry whether it will be only friendship or maybe a future relationship.

Thank you **Jane 504** and **Motoko the Red Queen** for your reviews. Not because of the praise (although I will admit shamelessly that I like it) but because I feel that I can connect to you, to my readers via them. It's good to know that what I post have an impact on others whether it is positive or negative. Thank you both again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>The pitter – patter of drops hitting the tiles in a random but constant fashion did nothing to ease Kagome's dull headache. Quite the opposite. It sharpened its piercing edges, drilling them right into her scull. She cleaned the peeled potatoes from the residual dirt, submerging them in the salty water. Covering the pot with a lid, she put it on the stove. <em>The dinner won't prepare itself. <em> She wrinkled her forehead, blinking and squinting her eyes, trying to block the glaring light that fueled the next, powerful stab. Stopping, she massaged, rubbing the sensitive temples in a clockwise manner, the tips of her fingers barely grazing the skin and doing nothing to alleviate the biting pain. She grimaced at the apparent failure.

Pushing through the discomfort, she stiffly hustled in the kitchen, following the developed routine. She grated the sweet, baked beetroots, clawing at the slippery bulbs while the deep, purple juices penetrated the epidermis, painting her fingers in unflattering patters. Irritated she carelessly dumped the dripping peelings, spraying on herself the hardly removable dye. _Great._ She scowled. _That's what I need to look even better today._

She thoroughly washed her hands, rubbing them raw with a piece of pumice while she distractedly recalled her reflection from early morning.

In the young, natural light, she sat in front of her heavily ornamented vanity, inspecting the pale tone of her skin and the dark bags under her eyes. The bright illumination, not doing her any favors but only emphasizing the sallow complexion. She rubbed and pinched her cheeks hoping to add some blush. The stark contrast only increased the ghastly effect as well as her general displeasure with the world.

Directing her gaze to the wall, she decided something had to give_. Soon. _

From the day she soothed Yurei – kun first nightmare, they entered a vicious circle. During the long nights, he unconsciously raged: howling, screaming, wailing, sobbing while she tirelessly used her energy to calm his horrors, sacrificing the necessary rest and blissful sleep. Everyday, he found or invented the next task, the next crucial thing that had to be done, completed with no delays. He lost himself entirely in the physicality, repetitiveness and the simplicity of the motions. The mechanical push of the shovel, the circular motion of the screwdriver or the loud bang of the hammer his daily mantras, enabling him to ignore the serious issues rooted in his psyche.

And the tension grew. The little house becoming a sweet, little pressure cooker that someone has forgotten to operate. If you ever had one of these old, fantastic and unpredictable contraptions, you knew what followed. Most often the pressure grows in an exponential rate until there is a deafening bang and the deformed, useless pot. In the best case scenario there is only food to wash from the walls and ceiling. In the bad one there is a need to dig out the shrapnel and wash out the blood but in the worst one there are casualties. There are always consequences. She bit her crimson thumbnail.

Lifting her head up and gathering her resolve, she went to survive another horrid day.

* * *

><p>Kagome tightly gripped her glass, swallowing another generous portion of the drink. Anything to survive the unpleasant dinner.<p>

On the outside it was exactly the same as the one they've had yesterday and the day before that. She proudly presented the expertly cooked meal. Creamy mashed potatoes that almost melted in the mouth, sweet, baked and minced beetroot spiced with horseradish that left a pleasant tang and the king of the table, the succulent fried ribs, the meat practically peeling of the bones. It might have been ash, for how it tasted in her mouth.

She painted zigzags in the yellow mush, peeking at her stoic companion, looking for any change, a twitch, a sigh, a grimace.

Nothing.

She neatly folded her napkin, putting it next to the plate. She moved and adjusted her set until everything was just so. The cutlery in anal lines, sorted from tallest to the shortest.

Still no reaction.

She beat a fast rhythm using her fingers, starting from the pinky and finishing on the forefinger. The annoying cadence spreading over the dining room.

The mask did not crack. Her eye twitched.

"Are we going to talk about this?" she corrected the pristine napkin even though it did not need it before looking at his impassive face.

"Just stop" she put her hands in front of her. "You and me, we both know that there is something to be discussed and from the look of things it's long overdue." Blue unflinchingly looking into blue.

He stared at the meal while grinding and swallowing the last bite. His Adam's apple bobbling as it went through the throat. He directed the force of his gaze upon her, gauging, assessing, deciding. His jaw's muscles jumped.

Standing up and moving away from the table, his fork jingled as it forcefully hit the porcelain plate. Turning around, he retreated without a word.

_Oh no, you won't!_ Kagome charged after him, dashing to block his path. She overtook him, planting her feet widely. Crossing the arms under her breast, she lifted the chin and narrowed the eyes in righteous indignation. Challenging.

Ignoring the non impressive 5 feet and 2 inches of height, he adapted his route, curving it around her.

"Stop!" she snarled, pushing his chest back, or at least trying to.

He shot her a burning, venomous look but she was too far gone to care much about it.

"We will _talk_ about this. Now! I've had enough of you and your wallowing in self – pity! I've given you _space_ and _time _and plenty opportunities _to_ _talk _but you just threw it in my face." She yelled in a shrill voice, her face red, her body tilting towards his, invading his personal space. She continued in a sadder voice. "I'm tired, _exhausted_. I can't sleep because you scream and cry _every single night. _Enough is enough_. _You will tell me what's your problem like a proper adult and then we will find a solution."

He suddenly moved back almost as if slapped in the face. Sieving though the teeth, he announced "I'll go."

She shrieked exasperated, raising her arms in total frustration "That's not the point! **Geez**. Could you…" she spluttered "Could you just lose your damn, manly pride for a few minutes. For god sake! No one asked you to leave." She licked her lips, somewhat calming. "Look. I want to help you but I can't do this without you so _please_ help me out here."

His erected silhouette unexpectedly deflated, similar to a pricked balloon that quickly leaked air, his shoulders rolled in while his head hanged down, his stare focused on the clenched fists. In a small voice he admitted "I've met someone who claimed to know me." He looked at her face continuing in a stronger tone "He said, he was… he _**is**_, my friend. He said my name is James Buchanan Barnes. He called me Bucky." His Adam's apple bobbed "I" his voice broke "I was certain than if I ever meet someone who knew me, I'll instantly remember but I didn't."

"Oh Yurei-kun. I'm so sorry." Without any reservations she took a step forward engulfing him in a tight hug. She held him strongly, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He grabbed her like a drowning man lifebuoy, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck.

She stroked his hair, looking to the side of his head. With a soft expression, she suggested "Isn't this good information? I mean. Isn't this what you wanted? Your own name? A direction to the past?"

He lifted his head, swallowing a shallow breath "I… Yes?" he hesitated "I don't know. I don't know him. It could have been a lie."

"But?" she slightly pushed.

"He saved me and then… when we were fighting, he refused to strike back. He said I knew him his whole life. I believed him."

"Why were you in a fight?" she curiously asked.

He tensed and his face hardened, a cold glint entered his eyes. _Ah, The Forbidden Topic._ She backpedaled "_What do you want?_"

She expectantly observed as he pondered the question in silence, his lips clenched. "I want to know if it's true" he said uncertain, his eyes widening as if he surprised himself by saying this and maybe he did. He grew taller, opening and expanding his chest, his shoulders moving back while he calmly repeated in a stronger, deeper voice, his eyes shining "Yes. I want to know if it's true."

Kagome tilted her body back taking in his changed posture. A generous smile split her face "Good. Does it mean I should call you James from now on?" she lightly asked.

He paused before answering "Not before it's confirmed."

"Ok" she nodded "Let's make some plans" she led him by his palm into the study.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Wow. So many reviews. You are all great and amazing and I would like to thank you all before I will write down the responses to the guests' reviews so **thank you**.

**Guest** – I believe you are the same person so I will answer the reviews in chronological order.

Firstly, I would like to tell you that it makes me very happy to hear that you enjoy this story so far. I hope I will not disappoint in the future (Oh the pressure).

Secondly, I think that the length of the paragraphs somewhat improved along the way. I know they are (mostly) unusually long in the first chapter but I couldn't break them in a way that would please me, so I decided to leave them the way they were. Now, I am trying to keep them shorter so I hope that your reading experience improved.

Thirdly, in the regards of Kagome's miko abilities and their first meeting, I'm not going to tell because it would spoil all the fun and we don't want this so you'll have to wait with others for that.

Fourthly, Bucky's ruthlessness is exactly the reason why he would push to find the answers. The whip that drives him has already been shaped and now it's more about using his abilities for things he wants, rather than fulfilling the wills of others. Finding what he wants is the hard part. Following through would is the easy one as he is very action and result driven.

Fifthly, I believe that Bucky needs lots of love and support and time to heal before he can even start to pursue romantic relationship. Could that happen? Yes. Will that happen? I don't know. I have to wait and see what the characters decide. They are both a little bit stubborn and they do have their own opinions.

Lastly, I have read couple of decent stories with Bucky/Darcy so they are OK but nothing stood out. I think I might actually prefer Steve/Darcy because she is fun and hip and he is a little bit uptight (although they have toned it down when comparing to Cap1 or Avengers) so they complete each other nicely.

**Jane 504** – I've seen Hannibal TV series (both seasons) although it was a painful experience. I'm terrified of horrors. I avoid them like a plague. The last time I've seen one was in the primary school, so long time ago. And Hannibal is a pretty scary and gruesome series so it took me almost a year to complete it. I agree, it's amazing. I'll even contradict myself and say it's aesthetically pleasing as well. Characters are complex, well acted and believable. It's an extremely solid piece that is so well written. So well written.

As you said for that (and many other reasons) it would be very difficult to do it and the characters justice, especially Hannibal and Will. But to be honest, Hannibal and Will don't do anything for me. They aren't right up my alley, so to speak. I'm inclined towards anti – heroes, misguided, bad boys who could be changed. Hannibal is a sociopath. He knows exactly what he is. He is perfectly aware of his nature. He understood, accepted and embraced it and there is nothing to correct there. There is no space for rehabilitation. Will, on the other hand, is genuinely a good person. He is manipulated and challenged and very sick but he isn't a bad man, so he also does not inspire me.

Will/Kagome/Hannibal – Even if I decided to write fanfiction for IY/Hannibal I would never write a threesome. I don't like threesomes. I've never enjoyed a story with a threesome and I'm not planning to write my own. It's a personal preference of mine. A threesome requires a level of complexity that I'm not capable off. You have to take three people's feelings into consideration in a complex, intimate dance and that's beyond my ability, for now.

Jane 504 I'm flattered (and a little bit scared, _Oh the pressure_) that you though I might be up to a challenge of writing first IY/Hannibal crossover but this show doesn't make me hungry. For me it's a completed world. One, I don't have anything to add to because it's perfect.

But if you have this strong desire to read a specific story, I would strongly advise you to do what I've done in the past in a similar situation. **Write your own story**. That's how I started. I was so frustrated and displeased that I couldn't find the perfect story that I manned up (after 5 years of being a reader) and started to write my own. The story sucked but with time and practice, I got better. I know it's hard, difficult, exhausting work but making the step from reader to writer is totally worth it. I heartily encourage you to at least consider the possibility.

Thank you for your support and I wish you good luck if you decide to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Kirara purred, the vibrations travelling along Kagome's hand as she petted the soft fur, occasionally paying extra attention to the sensitive spots behind the ears, every scratch followed by enthusiastic appreciation, a barely audible hum transforming into drill-like noise.<p>

"There is something that has been nagging me. According to all the books" she pointedly looked at the low, Japanese - style desk that was buried under countless publications, that overflow into the thick, woollen carpet, littering the floor in a haphazard pattern. "Your friend has been born at the end of First World War. He must be in a really good shape."

His eyebrow lifted at the random statement. "Yes" he admitted, rubbing the recently healed forearm.

"I mean, he's almost a hundred now and he's still alive." she calmly expanded and then suddenly her hand covered the hissing intake of breath. "I hope he didn't have a coronary when he saw you. I bet the meeting was a massive surprise to him. And then, on the top of things, you fought. The argument itself must have flooded his system with adrenaline, skyrocketing his pressure. I know he's the world's first super soldier but that's in the past. Now, he's a grandpa, most likely with arthritis, peeing and memory problems." She steadily drove herself into a frenzy envisioning the vivid scenarios. "Please, don't tell me the reason why you've been here with me, instead of somewhere else with him, is because he died of shock."

Completely baffled, he revisited the last minutes trying to understand how the session of looking up information on Steve Rogers and James Barnes turned into _this_. The reasoning behind her statements eluding his understanding. It wasn't the first time.

He was an expert in any type of fighting, range and close ones, with tools and bare handed but when he was confronted with everyday chit-chat, he was often left confused. He was taught to ignore it. Information nor pertinent to the mission serving only as a distraction. _It wasn't an option._

"Steve doesn't look old. He's like this." he tapped the black and white picture in one of the albums, holding it up in front of her face.

She narrowed her eyes, coming closer, her body tilting forward. "Give me that" she ordered, waggling her fingers.

The book changed owners.

_Hmm. _She carefully analyzed the image, looking from the photograph to Yurei-kun with a frown. She risked "Does it mean, he is special like _**you**_?"

"Like me?" he parroted in a high pitched voice.

Kagome assessed him with a serious expression and then it melted down, replaced by a cheeky grin. "Insanely muscled and strong, oozing testosterone like there is no tomorrow and driving every female in the 5 mile radius into sexual frenzy?"

His eyes almost bugged out of the sockets as he closed his mouth with audible click. _Aww. How sweet._

With the merry notes ringing in her voice, she continued with a straight face and twinkling eyes. "Your manliness won't suffer if you admit, your friend is mouth-watering handsome."

"I-I suppose?" he guessed.

Her enthusiasm renewed, she continued "I bet that back in the day, when you teamed up, you picked up women like Rin flowers. They had no chance dazzled and seduced by Steve's innocent, blinding smile, your dark, brooding nature and the awesome package. _You dog." _She poked him under the ribs, smiling slyly.

He dropped his eyes. _What was he supposed to say to that?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - I fear this might be a little OOC but who cares. Too cute, not to write and post it.

On a completely different topic - I'm going back to work tomorrow so updates will become less frequent.

_Read and review, please._

**Jane 504** - Thank you for your detailed point of view. I'll try to answer briefly, hoping not to bore you (and others).

Wow. You really though about the Hannibal/IY crossover in great depth. Intellectually, I understand where you are coming from. I really do. After you described your point of view and the reasoning behind it, I see the possibility, but I see it with my mind, not my heart and writing without the passion is not possible or acceptable for me.

I don't believe that I have the skills to write it anyway (but let's agree to disagree on this one) and I certainly don't have the desire but if you ever decide to write your own story, please let me know and I'll read it gladly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed as she collected the bastardized books, the pages torn or cut out, whole sections missing or small pieces gone, all in the sacrifice of creating the information wall. It was pretty generic now, common knowledge available to anybody but it held a lot of space that awaited to be filled in. It was neat if a little bit unsettling, the only elements missing to create a crazy chart were pins and red and yellow threads.<p>

Organizing a neat stack in the corner she paused when a silhouette filled the door's frame blocking her only exit.

"Where are the tools and wrenches for the motorbike?" a gruff voice asked.

"The tools?" Kagome repeated. She wrinkled her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut as if hoping that one sense less will bring the missing memory forward. Rubbing the skin roughly, she suddenly opened her hands as if she made an unexpected discovery. "The barn. They're definitely in the barn. You've been fixing your bike there last time." she announced, as always glad that she could help. "Do you want me to go with you and check?"

He silently waved his hand in negation, leaving an empty space where he just stood. Kagome resumed the cursory cleaning, lifting a book, folding a blanket, picking up trinkets and arranging them in order when it suddenly hit her. She sat down on the nearest chair. _He is leaving… and soon._

He always left right after he checked and if necessary fixed his bike. Kagome strained her ears to listen to the twist of the wrench and the murmur of the engine but she could not hear anything.

Supporting herself on the rims of the chair she stood up and came to the window. She looked through it, spying on the unsuspecting world and confirming her suspicions. Yurei-kun was rolling the heavy machine towards the old structure that offered some protection from the elements and had good enough lightening to allow some basic fixing.

She went back to her chores, her moves less wide and slower than before.

* * *

><p>Kagome avoided Yurei-kun for most of the day as she was not exactly in the mood to speak with him but in the late afternoon when he failed to show to dinner she started to get worried. It wasn't unfounded as he had a history of getting caught in his tasks and forgetting about the world and his basic needs.<p>

Swallowing her discomfort she marched towards the old, wooden structure. Opening the small door that barely hang on the ancient, rusted hinges and painfully squeaked with every move, she squeezed inside.

Although he was perfectly aware of her presence, he did not stop, a look of utter concentration on his face as he was putting the bike together. Kagome unabashedly observed his back, the flexes of the muscles, his silent, methodical and focused attitude doing nothing to the tension which vibrated inside her.

She patiently and quietly observed until the last finishing touches were completed. When he was wiping out his greased hands into even more stained cloth, she crept around the bike

"Hey" she absently caressed the leather seat "How is it going?"

He looked at the bike "I'm almost finished." He wiped his hands for the last time. The action did nothing to clean him but only spread the dirt further. Additionally his tussled tresses and a smudge of black grease on the cheekbone created an endearing picture.

"That's great!" Kagome exclaimed and then back-pedalled "It doesn't mean you have to go but…yeah" she dig a hole with the tip of her shoe and before an uncomfortable silence settled for good she quickly added "I know how important it is to you so I'm happy for you." she announced in a trembling voice and dropped her gaze refusing to look at him.

Seeing her unusual behaviour he swallowed the distance in few strides. Using his fingers he gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were glistering with the unshed tears and she blinked rapidly trying to disperse the excess moisture. Her lip slightly trembled and she bit it forcefully in an attempt to stop it.

He tensed waiting expectantly.

Kagome squeezed her hands as if preparing for a violent blow or a difficult battle. After few stubborn minutes the dam completely broke. The sobs wrecked her body as she explained "I don't want you to g…go . I know" she wailed "I promised to help you …and I do not want to be selfish but _why do you have to leave so soon?_" she cried louder as she tried to wipe the wet, salty trails with her hands in an unlady like manner.

He unconsciously took a step back, some part of his brain understanding, that he was ill fitted to manage this crisis. As her sobs continued and a hiccup appeared, he took her shoulders in his hands. Gaining her attention he said in a steady but not unkind voice "I always leave."

"I know but this was then and this is now. Then you had to go back to this… organisation. You did not have a choice… but now you are leaving me on your own. So soon!"

"We spoke about this yesterday. I need to do this. I need to find out who I am."

"I understand" she cried even harder "but you will be gone for months or more likely years… and I will be alone" she finished in a whisper.

His eyes wide, for the first time, he realised that he took Kagome's presence and her welcoming attitude for granted, not once entertaining a thought about her feelings. In an instant an unexpected flash he knew that it could disappear. She could disappear. His heart beat erratically as a sliver of fear crept inside. In a completely out of character behaviour he swallowed her tiny form in a bear hug, offering comfort in a tight and warm embrace. As he held her, he softly whispered into her ear "what if I promised I will come every season?"

She mumbled something into his chest but he could not decipher the meaning. Rephrasing his question he loosened the hug, allowing her the necessary space for the answer.

"Every month" she pouted as her sobs lessened in frequency.

The tight knot in his stomach untangled and a feel of relief washed over him. "Ok" he agreed without question.

Still in a loose hug, Kagome looked to him and stroked the dirty cheek spreading the smear further on his face and her fingers. "Thank you" she said in a calm voice. She cupped his cheek "I'm sorry. I want you to know that despise _this_ and no matter what will happen, no matter what you will _find out, __**this**_" she widely pointed out the surrounding area "will always be your _home _and I will always be here for you. No matter what. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Kagome" he confirmed.

She smiled radiantly, her eyelashes still moist and dark from the recent cry "That's the first time you have called me by my name in ages!" she squeezed him harder and placed her ear near his slightly elevated heart beat.

Releasing him abruptly, she took the step back and noted his somewhat self - satisfied expression. "You've done this on purpose" she accused, narrowing her eyes.

He slightly cocked his head to the side while a budding smirk channelled a teasing maybe.

"Come here" she ordered so he took the step forward. "Not here. _Here_" she indicated with her index finger for him to lower down.

He bended with a quizzical expression while she stood on her tip-toes and planted a fleeting kiss on his other, clean cheek "Thank you." she murmured close to his skin, the warm breath washing over him, teasing his senses.

Cheered, she grabbed his hand and turned around. "Let's go for dinner". She pulled him and he easily followed, a confused wonder adorning his face as he touched the place where her lips met his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **I do apologise for the long delay. It certainly wasn't planned but better late than never, right? I hope there are still people left who are reading it.

On the other note, thank you for all your amazing reviews. By sending them you reminded me of this story and I tried to write the 7th chapter from time to time. It proved to be… challenging. I have had at least 4 versions of it. I finally settled on this one which is surprising because I never planned for James to comfort Kagome but characters do what they want to do.

_As always read and review, please._


End file.
